Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Backgroundxe2x80x94Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mailbox delivery flag, more particularly to a detachable flag device used to indicate a mail deposit has been made.
2. Backgroundxe2x80x94Description of Prior Art
Roadside mailboxes normally lack means of an automatic visual indication that mail has been deposited. Numerous designs for signal devices have been conceived to accommodate the many mailbox styles available. However, the rigidity and/or functional complexity of current devices limits them from being widely adaptable to more than a few mailbox types.
Moreover, another common deficiency among mailbox signal devices is their inability to be removed or neutralized easily. Such a mail indicator could become a security threat. Should a mailbox owner be away more than a day, an activated signal flag would become a constant display of non-attendance and presumed absence.
Finally, current mailbox signal devices observed by this inventor are not simple to reset/retract for the next use. The purpose of a mailbox is primarily to provide a retrieval point for delivered mail. There is therefore a needful use for one hand to extract and hold the mail. This necessitates that a more helpful flag indicator invention should include the ability to permit both closing of a mailbox door and retracting/resetting of a flag with the one remaining hand alone.
One example of a patent that could become a security threat is U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,834 to Saba, Feb. 3, 1989. It is both permanently installed and unable to be deactivated or easily removed. With this flag device installed, a mailbox owner has few options but to hope no one will trigger the flag within the duration of his/her absence. Additionally, the Saba signal device has a rigid joggle bend, which would limit its use to only mailboxes with a door-to-cavity fit accommodating that shape.
Another example of an invention limitation typical of so many mailbox signal devices is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,193 to Smith, Feb. 26, 1980. The rigid shape of this invention limits its application to only mailboxes having the preformed clamp size and shape. However, it seems apparent that even the target shape and sized mailbox could not be fitted with the Smith patent if the mailbox were bricked in, as the fashion of some owners is to do.
Lastly, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,122 to Savko Jun. 28, 1983, typifies an invention inconveniently requiring both hands to retract/reset the flag while closing the mailbox door. Also this signal device would be difficult to remove and has no deactivation feature. It could pose a security threat for an owner during his/her sustained absence as well.
Accordingly, an object and advantage of my flag indicator is a removable stem/flag assembly. This facilitates a mailbox owner with an additional option to prevent the security risk posed by an unattended mail flag display during his/her absence. Phoning the post office to defer mail delivery may sometimes not be practical or may, for various reasons not always be heeded.
Other objects and advantages of my flag indicator include a more universal fitting capability. It can be easily shaped upon installation to fit a variety of mailbox designs, including those enclosed in brick. This is accomplished with an internally mounted base-plate, which can be affixed, with no hardware, to a flat surface of a hinging mailbox door. In addition, the stem of the removable flag assembly will hold a shape when crimped or twisted enabling an owner to conform the flag to most any closable roadside mailbox including the more odd shaped and home built boxes. The stem consists of nylon as of an electrical cable tie, and can also be cut to length by an installer. It is weather resistant, will not scratch paint, or pose an eye hazard to shorter persons that the more rigid flags might do.
Additionally, an object of this mailbox indicator is to provide for one-handed retracting/resetting of the flag as the door is closed after the mail is removed. In most mailbox installations this feature can be achieved. However, since each flag is custom fitted, one-handed reset/closure cannot be guaranteed in all applications. Use of a soft nylon stem lends itself more readily to single-handedly resetting the flag in most installations because a short flag to base-plate connection can be made without overstressing the adhesive means attaching the base-plate when the flag gets tucked into the mailbox. The arc that the stem makes when tucking in the flag can be made short enough, in most installations, to allow closure of the mailbox door with the palm against the door and the fingers curled over the edge and onto the stem, and still maintain enough downward control on the stem to both fit the flag into the cavity and close the door with one hand. An additional mid-span permanent bend on the stem contributes to relieve some stress on the base-plate adhesive means without the stem hindering door closure or fit. Instructions would be included in the final product packaging to fully clarify installation capabilities, options, and limitations for the mailbox owner. Further objects and advantages of my flag indicator will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Roadside mailboxes come in numerous sizes and shapes but have no signaling capability when mail is deposited. The mail delivery signal devices currently available lack the custom fitting and installation capabilities required to be broadly marketed. My Universal Flip-Flag Indicator invention is simple to install, easy to operate, and can be universally adaptable to most roadside mailboxes. The stem can be cut to size, twisted, and crimped as needed to fit most any mailbox and desired viewing position, while still permitting a one-handed flag reset and door closure capability in most installations. In addition, this invention can be easily removed from a mailbox and thus avoid the security risk posed by an indicating flag undesirably displayed during an owners absence.